Only Three Days Away
by SammiBro
Summary: Kenjiro only has to wait three more days till his birthday, but to be completely honest, that doesn't matter. All that matters is that he can spend these few days with his Yuri. Never would he ever imagine he would be spending life in an ever repeating cycle. ((This is a small thing I wrote based on one of my favorite Vocaloid songs! It is a simple Heat-Haze Days Cross Over))


If you would like, reading this while listening to the song is highly recommended! Here is a Piano version to allow you to read the story without getting distracted by the original song's lyrics.  
Heat-Haze Days: watch?v=TkFZhPmk7XU

* * *

Today is August 15th, and it's roughly three days before my birthday and I have the love of my life, you, by my side. We are walking hand in hand as we silently enjoy the time we finally have with each other.

My boyfriend, that's you, Yuri Plisetsky and to be honest, we don't exactly get to see each other very much. Our schedules don't link up much due to us both being in competitive skating, but you try your best to get past that. Hell, despite The Grand Prix assignments beginning in just a few weeks, you've found the time to leave Russia and stay with me for a few days.

And all because you wanted to celebrate my birthday with me.

Damn, how did I get so lucky to find a guy like you?

It was actually rather hot today, but I don't really mind it. After all, we are headed to the rink so pretty soon I will be able to cool down in the nice blasts of cold air coming from the dome, as well as from the rink itself.

That's when you suddenly say, _"Damn it. I hate this heat. How can you stand it Kenjiro? In Russia it is nice and cold all year long! There is none of this sudden heat or sudden cold bullshit."_

I actually find myself chuckling at how cute you sound. Truly, I find myself thinking once again how did I manage to get so lucky to find someone like you?

All of a sudden, you stop and let go of my hand yelling, _"Oh shit! There's a cat in the road-"_

My eyes shoot to the crosswalk symbol. It's okay, it's just-

 **RED.**

I feel my body moving before I even finish processing my thought, **"Yura- Wait!"**

That's when a car suddenly speeds from around the corner, hitting you.

I can't feel anything. My eyes are stuck on your lifeless form as your blood soaks the concrete below you. Almost as if in an act of defiance, or distaste, that damn black cat you tried to save continues to cross the road, seeing as all traffic has stopped.

My knees buckle and I fall to the ground. Harshly. I can't see, my head is pounding and I think I am screaming, **"YURA!"**

That's when a voice begins to chuckle behind me, and I instinctively shoot my head backwards, to see who-

 **Me?**

 _"This is all real. What you see before you is what you will forever get."_

That's when everything begins to fade and I feel myself falling backwards.

* * *

My eyes suddenly snap open. I snatch my phone and look at the time.

It's August 15th. 8 am. Three days before my birthday, with the love of my life stirring beside me, your eyes blinking a few times before you groggily moan out, " Kenji…? Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

 **Nightmare** … That's what it must have been.

We get up after roughly an hour of simply enjoying each other's company. We haven't together in months, and I can't wait to spend the day with you, being even more thankful for you, due to my very disturbing dream.

Maybe I should tell you about it.

We find ourselves walking hand in hand as we near the rink; I hold your hand tighter.

 **Calm down.** It was just a strange dream.

You suddenly stop walking and let go of my hand, _"Oh shit! There is a cat-"_

 **"YURI NO!"**

I snatch your hand and hold you back, pointing to the red hand, **"Yuri- If you were to go now, you would have been hit by-"**

That's when a car suddenly spins from around the corner, narrowly missing the cat in the process.

Your eyes are wide, _"How did you-"_

That's when the car continues to turn, the driver looking obviously scared for his life. Did he overcompensate the turn?

All I know is that you're suddenly under the car, and your blood is everywhere. I see brain matter under the car's tire as everything begins to shake.

My eyes widen as a familiar sound echoes through the area. **Laughter.**

I don't turn around, all I hear is _"This is all real. What you see before you is what you will forever get."_

I simply stare at your body and all I can see is your smiling face from moments ago. Why did this have to happen? What is happening?

That's when everything turns black for a moment.

* * *

I have stopped counting the times this has happened, but if I were to guess, I would say many years have passed. I haven't turned any older and neither have you. Every day I wake up, give you as much love as possible, and try to change what happens.

The first month I tried to bring you to different areas. That didn't work.

The second month, I tried to lock you in my house. I've become traumatized from all the different ways you died.

The third month, I tried to leave your side. I tried to distance you from me, but no matter what, you would always find me, and you would always end up dying.

I lost all hope after the third month. I simply let my days go as they originally went. At least getting hit by the car is quicker than suffocating on your food, or falling down a flight of stairs.

It's become so repetitive, I could even tell you the exact second you will be hit.

 **I just can't take this any longer.**

What if… I have your exact time for when you will run after that cat.

Let's try to change this.

It's already nearing the time when you will bolt after that cat, so when you begin to run, I simply follow. Before your foot can even touch the crosswalk, I shove you backwards, sending you a wide grin. And then feel the impact of the car hitting me.

Damn, it actually… really hurts. How could I have let you done this?

My conscious is fading but I know exactly what I look like. A sprawled mess on the ground, blood everywhere, even on the street sign.

My eyes slowly move to the cat near my side- Hey. It's a white cat now? What-

With my remaining strength my eyes shoot back to see you sobbing and behind you, stands…

Yourself laughing?

* * *

Eyes snap open and as I sit up, I look down at the sleeping body next to me. I slide my gaze over to my nearby plugged in phone. I press the home button. August 15th. It's three days till your birthday. It won't ever come.

Why can't I fucking protect you?

I silently snatch my cat pillow and hold it tightly against my chest, sobbing silently into the pillow, **"I will save you Kenjiro. I will... save…"**


End file.
